The object of this protocol is to define late outcomes of HIV infection and its drug therapy, including effects on growth, neurologic function, development, occurrence of malignancy, and immunologic and virologic parameters. This is an on-going study that will take several years to complete. The information to be gained will be extremely useful to pediatric researchers. This protocol has now been placed in the new grouping of complications of HIV-1 infection. Studies involve long-term (24 year) follow-up studies.